1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a compact portable mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile telephone has an earpiece, a microphone, a keypad for dialling and transceiver means. It must be as compact as possible for easy manipulation near the face of the user during calls and must take up as little space as possible when not in use.
It often comprises a battery to supply power removably mounted on the side of the casing that faces away from the face during a call. This makes it somewhat thick so that it is uncomfortable to hold during a call.
Some portable mobile phones include a flap designed to be disposed substantially in front of the user""s mouth to pick up the sound of the voice. This flap contains the microphone or is merely an inert reflector redirecting the sound towards a microphone nearer the earpiece. The current trend is to have this flap pivoted so that when not in use it can be folded over the keypad to shorten the overall length. To prevent any increase in thickness, the flap is then made as thin as possible.
The aim of the invention is to propose a device that is easy to manipulate and is also more compact when not in use.
According to the invention, the portable mobile telephone comprising a body, a flap hinged to said body to move between an operative position in which it is located in front of the mouth of the user and a position folded on top of said body and a removable battery which is integrated into the flap when fitted.
By virtue of this arrangement the thickness of the body of the device is no longer increased by the battery. To the contrary, the flap is larger and its transverse cross-section is in the same order of magnitude as that of the body. The phone is easier to hold because the body is thinner.
The flap is longer than in prior art implementations. If it is hinged, the terminal is shorter when folded, reducing its overall size. The overall length of the telephone when the flap is deployed does not vary much because it depends on the distance between the mouth and the ear of the average user.
Other features and advantages of the invention emerge from the following description relating to a non-limiting example.